First Kiss
by Gemmi
Summary: _complete_ *slash* Percy runs away from a game of Spin the Bottle, and it's up to Oliver to find out why.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and they really aren't getting it on, I promise.  
Please Read and Review.  
  
Pairing: Oliver/Percy  
Rating: pg  
Spoilers: none  
  
~  
  
First Kiss  
  
  
  
"Perce, you in here?" Oliver questioned, looking around his dormitory warily. He hadn't seen which direction Percy had run off in, but the dormitory seemed as good a place as any to start. The beds were empty of his form, and the corners held no huddled mass, trying to disappear. It looked like Percy had chosen another place to hide, this once. Oliver turned abruptly and walked towards the door. He'd check the bathrooms, and the library, before returning to the game.   
Opening the door, Oliver heard a tiny moan come from the direction of his bed. Hmmm, he hadn't actually looked under any of the beds, and Percy would try to slither away into an uncommon hiding place. His decision made, Oliver turned and stalked over to his bed, pulling the bed curtain up and crouching down in an instant.  
"Perce, you okay?" Oliver asked, looking at the lithe red head who had tears running down his cheeks. "Why am I even asking, of course you aren't." Oliver muttered to himself before grasping Percy's arm and pulling the slight boy out from his hiding place. "So, want to tell me what's wrong?"  
Percy shuddered and began to turn away from his roommate. Slowly he stood and stretched his legs before settling back onto the nearest bed. Oliver turned and settled in next to him, looking closely at the tears, wondering what could have made the fourth year cry so hard.   
Part of Oliver wanted to reach out and hug his friend, banish his tears. It seemed absurd, but seeing the slight boy upset actually hurt Oliver. "Ready to talk?" He questioned, giving Percy a quick once over.  
"N..No." Percy declared before turning away. "It's not your problem."  
"What if I actually wanted to help? I mean, theoretically, it was me you ran away from in fright." Oliver pointed out. "Do you have any idea what that does to my ego?" Oliver laughed.  
"It wasn't you, okay?" Percy explained, still facing the wall. "It wasn't you."  
"Then what was it? Because the bottle was pointed at you, and I was the one who spun it. Remember? You ran away as soon as I stood up to collect my kiss?"  
"I was there, of course I remember. But, it wasn't you."  
"What was it, then?" Oliver asked. He knew the only way to get any where with Percy was to be persistent. Eventually he would break down.  
"Nothing! I told you."  
"Nothing isn't why you're crying in here, is it?"   
"It's not your problem."  
"Well, I fail to see how that works, considering I'm the person you ran away from." Oliver exclaimed. "It's not like it was anything big, it was just a game of Spin the Bottle."  
"Oliver, I told you, it wasn't you."  
"Okay then, tell me what it was."  
"It's not your problem, will you please leave me alone now?"   
"Nope. It wasn't the fact that I'm a guy, was it? Because Percy, you know it's just a game. No one would think it meant anything. Nothing. They wouldn't think you were gay, or anything."  
"It's not that."  
"Are you sure? This isn't your way of telling me you don't like the fact that I like guys, is it?"  
"No. Oliver, I told you when you actually came out I didn't have a problem with it. Why would it bother me now?"  
"I don't know, perhaps because you had to kiss me, now?"  
"I told you, it's not that."  
"What is it then?"  
"Look, it's embarrassing." Percy explained calmly, looking at Oliver through half closed eyes.  
"So, when has a little embarrassment ever stopped us before?"  
"This...this is different."  
"Percy, you know you can trust me, right?" Oliver gently placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and looked at the young boy earnestly.   
"I...haveissanonefre."  
"What was that? I didn't hear you."  
Percy took a deep breath, and turned to Oliver. "I... haven't kissed anyone before."  
Oliver nodded and hugged Percy closer. "It's okay Perce, really. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me." Percy shuddered and nodded, nearly burrowing himself into Oliver's shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking though, Perce, why were you playing if you were scared..."  
"I wouldn't have minded kissing someone, if it wasn't you." Percy explained calmly, looking at Oliver in order to gauge his reaction.  
"What do you mean by that, Perce?"  
Perce didn't answer, just looked at Oliver with a bit of hero worship in his eyes.   
"You almost make it sound as if you like me." Oliver continued, looking at Percy with a quiet resignation.  
"Maybe...maybe I do." Percy finally ventured, after the duo had sat in silence for a little while. Oliver smiled and looked at the redhead.  
"Do you want to have your first kiss, Percy?" He asked calmly, stroking Percy's hair casually while leaning back.   
"I...think I'd like that, Oliver." Percy nodded once before leaning forward. Oliver captured Percy's chin and tilted his face upwards, looking down into the shinning blue eyes.  
"You sure?"   
Percy leaned forward and hesitantly placed his lips on Oliver's, silently answering his question. He only felt the tiniest quiver of lip and breath before he pulled away, but the smile on his face showed exactly how happy he was. Oliver looked at the lithe boy and smiled once, before pressing his lips against Percy's forehead.  
"I'm glad you trusted me enough." He whispered against Percy's ear. Percy's face turned red and he too smiled.  
"Thank's, Oliver." He whispered back before giving Oliver's cheek a childish kiss. "Ready to go back to the game?" Oliver nodded and the two walked out of the dormitory hand in hand.  
  
~fin~  
  
Please Read and Review, I like Reviews. They make me feel all warm and squishy inside. Really. = ] 


End file.
